


Hypnotic

by Seraphina_Scribes



Category: Angelus Mortis, Naruto
Genre: Angelus Mortis - Freeform, F/M, Gift, Oneshot, SnJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphina_Scribes/pseuds/Seraphina_Scribes
Summary: Birthday gift for the lovely Emily. Shisui x Pasithea, Angelus Mortis Universe.
Relationships: Shisui Uchiha x Pasithea
Kudos: 6





	Hypnotic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nursebaymax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nursebaymax/gifts).



> Happy birthday to the wonderful Emily! Thank you for filling our Quietus Discord server chats with so much madness, mayhem and laughter. You've been a great source of fun and support for our little community and I hope you will accept this humble gift featuring your favourite Shisui as a small token of my genuine appreciation (and admiration!) of your lovely self. Wishing you good health and happiness always. It's my first time writing Shisui this way, so I hope you like it <3
> 
> This is an isolated one-shot set in the AM Universe.

**Hypnotic**   
  


* * *

  
Shisui downed the rest of the ambrosia in one gulp, staring intently into the flickering flames of the cast-iron fireplace. He set the goblet in his hand down upon the writing desk by the hearth, his thoughts hinged on what he had overheard earlier that day. A group of young gods, within Cronus’s regiment of guards, speaking disdainfully of the surface deities, throwing slander upon Zeus’s name and the prosperity and stability he had brought to the surface realm.

Shisui’s eyebrows drew together in a displeased frown. Alone in his private quarters, he was free to be himself, unguarded, the mask of apathy he prudently wore about the royal court slipping away, replaced by a troubled expression. It seemed that an increasing amount of Underworld dwellers were starting to exhibit unrest and distrust toward the surface deities as of late. That growing air of hostility related to suspicions around the circumstances of Kocytus’s death, he knew. Cronus had pinned the blame on the Olympians and yet this did not sit well with Shisui. He was aware that Zeus kept his subjects under strict rule, in a manner that was not so tyrannical and overshadowed with fear as Cronus’s reign was - but no less absolute in its authority. None dared to question his claim on the Olympian throne. 

In all the exchanges he’d had with the King of Olympus, Shisui had surmised him to be just, even-tempered, pleasant-natured and wise. Zeus had opened trade between the Underworld and the surface gods, welcomed them with open arms to his palace, offered generous gifts and held numerous festivals in their honour. It seemed wholly out of character for him to authorise an attack of any sort on Underworld territory. The gears in Shisui’s sharp mind turned as he attempted to connect the dots. What he and Itachi had seen by the river seemed of insurmountable importance and yet, what proof did they have of Cronus’s direct involvement when there were no witnesses of the crime? Nothing but their own suspicions.

He blinked, tensing momentarily at the feel of arms suddenly wrapping around him from behind - before relaxing again a moment later. Once more, she had succeeded in sneaking up on him. She was, he mused to himself, really the only one capable of catching him so unawares.

“Love,” Pasithea’s small, delicate hands laced together above his abdomen. “Once more I find you brooding before the fireplace. That is a trait more akin to your cousin in nature. What burdens you?”

The frown on his brow eased. “And once more, you manage to creep upon me as noiselessly as a shadow itself. Will you not tell me your secret, still? How a surface-born goddess moves as quietly as darkness itself?”

Pasithea giggled softly against his back. “If I revealed _that_ , I would have no advantage at all, husband.”

He turned to face her, a small smile playing upon his lips, his worries momentarily diverted in the warmth and light of her presence. Slipping his arms around her and drawing her close against him, he replied, “One less advantage, perhaps, but you and I both know you’ve many other clever wiles, wife.” 

“Perhaps.” Her enchanting dark eyes danced with open mirth as she gazed fondly up at him. The same eyes he had fallen so hopelessly for, before his realisation and recognition. How had their unassuming meetings back when they had first encountered one another, ended with him pining to see those very same warm, playful, soulful irises day in and day out? How had their meetings led to him being unable to cast out all thoughts of her, left his fingers itching to discard all propriety and touch her? She had stolen past his defenses so sweetly. So easily. They’d had centuries together, and yet to Shisui it seemed but a day. To his heart, she grew ever more dear, ever more beautiful, ever more desired with every passing moment.

He reached out, twirling an index finger around a curly lock of dark hair, admiring her under the firelight’s flattering glow. The way her bouncy tresses cascaded down her back, the gold, slender, leaf headband adorning her hair, the flowing, shimmering gold gown that cascaded like silk down the soft curves of her body, its sweetheart neckline offering a teasing glimpse of her ample cleavage. The sleeves at her shoulders were pinned together with gold clasp and a darker gold belt was wound around her waist, accentuating her feminine form. The skirt possessed a pleasing slit in the side, one that did not escape her husband’s notice.

“Has there been any further news of the human girl?” Pasithea questioned, the sweet lilt of her voice cascading over him like a healing ointment. 

He sighed, thinking of Elissa, of her entanglement in the supernatural and all the distress that had befallen the unfortunate mortal since Vetty had happened upon and bonded herself to her.

“Her blood-bonded cat is my Aunt’s familiar, of that there can be no doubt.”

“And why would she venture to the surface?” His wife’s arms snaked around his midriff as she gazed up at him. He was considerably taller in stature, and her small build in comparison only served to endear her further to him.

“Itachi informed me that my Aunt claims the feline has a mind of her own and frequently disappears. She is mostly left to her own affairs.”  
  
“But a blood contract with a human is no light matter,” Pasithea remarked. “As it is forbidden, resolving that issue is the responsibility of the Underworld.”

“Indeed,” Shisui’s fingertips traced idle circles upon his wife’s left shoulder. “That is why Itachi and I got involved at the outset. The feline ought not ever to have bonded to a mortal, and the responsibility to resolve the affair and see to her wellbeing is ours. She is being hunted, by what, we cannot tell.” 

“And she is still none the wiser to it?”

He shook his head regretfully. “She knows little at all. I have given Itachi my counsel and urged him to cast clarity upon the matter, to inform her of the truth. Whether he chooses to heed my advice or not, that is his decision.” He frowned lightly again. “He seems determined to return Elissa to a mortal life, but she has witnessed far too much.” He recalled the shadow-marks on the girl’s back, and his frown deepened. There was no explaining away such an occurrence. It had been little wonder that Elissa had been so distraught, even when Shisui knew that those very same shadowy wisps had likely saved her life.

“Your cousin has always held pity for mortals, have you not told me so?” Pasithea queried.

“Yes,” Shisui agreed. “But I think this to be no mere matter of pity. I think…” his voice trailed. He had not spoken his thoughts aloud, even to his cousin. And yet this was his wife, his confidante. Perhaps her view would help him to understand Itachi’s actions better, for his continued hesitation certainly left Shisui baffled.

“I _believe,”_ he corrected. “That his heart may hold within it more than just a simple kindness toward her.”

Pasithea’s eyes widened in surprise at her husband. The stoic, stately Thanatos? Feeling something other than compassionate pity toward a mortal? It was unthinkable and yet had they not all hoped for such a dream to become a reality? For Thanatos to find peace, happiness and contentment in a suitable companion? 

“How came you to arrive at this conclusion, husband?” she questioned curiously.

Shisui’s eyes trailed over her features. “He has penned her a poem,” he stated simply.

“He has!” Pasithea gasped in astonishment, delight in her eyes. “You jest with me, surely?”

“It is true.” Her husband chuckled wryly. “In the ancient tongue, indecipherable to her mortal eyes. I read it with my own.” 

“By Elysium,” Pasithea murmured. “But that is good… that is wonderful! Isn’t it?”

“One would think, if he was being forthcoming about it, which he is not,” Shisui rolled his eyes in exasperation. “My cousin is not so easily fazed by anything, yet I suspect this young human woman unsettles him greatly. He will not so much as speak her name.”

“Whatever has happened between them?” His wife wondered. 

“My visit to the girl revealed much has passed between them. He has certainly saved her life on more than one occasion, and I have seen with my own eyes that her sentiments toward him are…” he paused, before finishing carefully, “ _complicated_ , at best.”

“I cannot believe it.” Pasithea shook her head. “A mortal, drawn to Death himself. Who would have ever thought it?” 

“Outrageous, is it not? I never imagined I would witness the day. And yet, of course it would be a mortal. You and I both know he can suffer no other goddess besides you and my Aunt’s company.” His expression grew more sullen. “It seems that my hopes for friendship to be formed between them were realised to some extent, but the girl is angry at his refusal to answer her questions and I believe his stubborn refusal to shed further light on her situation is an attempt to protect himself from becoming any further involved in her life and affairs.”

“Oh, then they are both of them in denial,” Pasithea rolled her eyes.

“I think precisely this,” Shisui agreed. “It is rather distressing and frustrating to witness, when it has so simple a solution. I suppose, though, that Itachi is unused to such unfamiliar emotions, and in my experience, they are most alarming when first encountered.” He looked at her pointedly. “I can only imagine his struggle, though I do not understand why he insists on denying himself any source of comfort in his existence.” The corner of his lips curved upward as he met his wife’s eyes.

She laughed back, a delicate, pleasing sound to his ears. “You were frightened of _me_ when we first met,” she recalled. “You looked upon me with such confusion, as if I was the most abominable thing you had ever seen.”

“With your uncensored manner of speech?” He teased. “You cannot blame me. You are _still_ just as terrifying,” he grinned, slipping a hand behind her neck. Then he bent his head down, and captured her lips in a loving, tender kiss. Pasithea tilted her face up, her eyes fluttering shut, relishing the way his lips moved against hers. His tongue probed hers for entry and she permitted it, the kiss growing more intense, heated and passionate. He tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling her head further back to grant him better access to her throat. His lips found the delectable curve of her jaw, raining kisses there, before kissing and sucking hungrily at her neck.

She hummed and her body pressed up against his, a clear, unspoken indication and invitation for him to continue. Shisui smirked knowingly against her flesh. Time had been an excellent teacher in providing him with the keys to unlocking each and every one of her desires. He knew which buttons to press. How to tease and rile and frustrate and delight her. He reached up to the clasps on her shoulders, and with a deft flick of his thumbs, they fell away. His fingers trailed to the gold cord wound around her midriff as he captured her lips in another impassioned kiss. When his seeking hands could not immediately find the knot, he drew the thin, elegant dagger impatiently from his belt and cut through the rope, discarding it and the knife hastily aside.

His dark eyes grew heavy-lidded with hunger as he watched Pasithea’s gown slip to her ankles a moment later, leaving her only in her lacy gold undergarments. He lifted his hands, bringing them to rest snugly upon her feminine hips. With an easy tug, he hoisted her effortlessly up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms looping around his neck, pressing her body snugly against his. All thoughts of investigations and surface troubles were promptly scattered from Shisui’s mind at the all-consuming feel of her soft, pliant body melting against his. By Elysium she was a drug to which he was hopelessly addicted, his salve, his healing elixir. The kiss deepened, and he felt a familiar, potent thrill run through his veins at the sensation of her fingers dragging through his unruly dark hair, yanking on the messy, wavy black locks, the tips of her nails scraping pleasingly against his scalp.

He cupped her rear, squeezing appreciatively, and moved toward the wooden, opulently carved four-poster bed, his steps diverted, distracted. When he reached it, he pushed through the gauzy, silver stitched midnight drapes and threw her down onto the plush, spacious mattress. She reached up, tugging at his garments demandingly, urgently.

He chuckled into her ear as he hovered over her. “So impatient,” he teased.

“I know not why you wear clothes in our chambers at all,” she answered with irritation, yanking the buttons of his tunic aggressively apart.

He smirked in amusement at that, and bit down on her earlobe, prompting a gasp from her plump, rosy lips. “Because my duties call me away at any minute, Pasi, as you understood they would when you took your vows and promised yourself to me. I have not that luxury of wandering around in idle, drunken stupor, as many other immortals my age.”

“That would not suit you, but I am _also_ your duty,” she reminded him cheekily, and exhaled in appreciation as she finally succeeded in tugging the blasted tunic off his torso entirely. Her fingertips trailed over the defined, taut ridges of his lean torso, relishing the steely muscles that responded readily to her touch. She felt her pulse quicken, the heat of his flesh like kindling to her flame.

“So you are,” he agreed, and tilted his head, nuzzling his nose against her right cheek, the onyx-jeweled, diamond-cut silver earrings in his earlobes swinging with his movements. “One I take most seriously.”

She reached up for him and rolled him over, pressing him down onto the bed, her palms resting against his pectoral muscles. He pushed himself up onto his elbows, raising his eyebrows at her in amusement, curious to see what she would do next - but she shoved him back down, clambered on top of him, her lips crashing onto his once more. He smiled against her mouth, allowing her the upper hand, his palms moving to cup her full breasts. A moment later he had unhooked her bra and cast it aside, and reached up to squeeze and knead her soft mounds, pinching and rolling her nipples between his fingers, eliciting a low, throaty moan from his wife.

Pasithea began to grind slowly over him, her crotch rubbing against his, and he felt excitement kindle his blood, sending desire rushing in a heated wave to his loins. Her hands tugged at his belt with urgency, unbuckling it, all but ripping it away from his lower garments as she felt his growing hardness, hidden away from her beneath the layers of oppressive fabric. He suppressed a low hiss of pleasure when she reached down, slipped her hand beneath the waist of his black rus-trousers, her fingers closing around his hardening cock. She drew it out and pumped his well-endowed length steadily with her fist, her lips devouring his with a depth of hunger that set his body alight. When her thumb massaged the tip of his helmet in circular motions, Shisui felt a tingling pleasure zig-zag through his body and released a low breath.

“Well, husband,” she angled a devious smile as she continued to stimulate his member. “I think I will win today.”

His hands gripped her hips, fingers digging into her flesh as he attempted to steer her onto his aching length. But she grabbed hold of his wrists and pinned his hands back onto the bed, leaning over him, grinding down harder, teasing his cock against the final piece of lacy fabric that concealed the entrance to his own personal Elysium. 

“I admire your confidence,” he replied, watching her with lust-clouded, smouldering dark eyes. She leaned down and kissed at his neck, nibbling at his flesh, leaving the marks he knew she delighted in making upon his skin. He let her take command, enjoying the feel of her lips as they traced a path of seduction upon his body, painting kisses and love-bites upon the canvas of his skin - until the need within him grew to become almost unbearable. He needed to be inside her. To feel her velvet, liquid heat clenching around him. But not before he tormented her first.

“Pasithea…” he called to her, as she kissed tantalisingly back up from his abdomen, to his chest.

She hummed distractedly in response.

“Stay a moment. I have something for you.”

She paused, and glanced up at him. “What is it, love?”

A slow, mischievous smile danced upon his lips and the moment she realised what he was about to do, she knew that it was already too late. His heavy-lashed, cat-like, entrancing gaze had already captured hers, and she watched, enthralled, as his eyes bled to familiar, arresting crimson. Eyes that were deadly to others. Eyes that could inflict unspeakable pain - and unparalleled pleasure.

“Shisui!” Her gaze widened and she tensed, indignant that he sought to spoil her fun so soon. “That is not at all-”

“Fair?” he finished, smirking smugly at her. “You did not think I would let you do all the teasing?” He nodded at her hands. “Release my wrists, wife.”

She felt the compulsion in her blood, his Sharingan spinning enticingly, weaving an irresistible spell upon her mind. Of their own accord, her fingers loosened and her hands drew back. Once Shisui’s eyes locked onto their target, there was no way to stop the mind-control until he authorised its release. It was a dangerous power. A deadly power. But in the privacy of their bedroom, it was a weapon that had gifted her with endless, pleasurable delights.

A thrill ran down her spine. He could order her to do anything - everything he wished. She knew, from experience, how their tryst would end, and the anticipation of arriving at that ending set her blood singing, her pulse racing.

He folded his hands languidly behind his head and regarded her thoughtfully, admiring the view from beneath her.

“Now that I have your attention…” he smiled, “take that off.” He gestured lazily to the lace undergarment. Her hands immediately moved to do so, tugging on the tied strings to unknot them before discarding the fabric aside.

“That’s better,” he murmured, his eyes dipping to linger on her womanhood, anticipating the delicious moment when he would claim her once more. “Now. Get off the bed and onto your knees.” 

She felt the order seize her mind, and like a graceful cat, slipped backward, sliding to her knees by the bedside. Shisui scooted forward, sitting on the edge. Tugging down and discarding his remaining garments, he then gripped her chin, angling her lovely face up to look at him. The glow of firelight cast a warm halo behind her head. She was bewitching. A mesmerising enchantress. His body, his heart, his soul, burned for her and her alone.

Meeting her gaze, he gripped onto his cock with his free hand and pressed the tip against her lips. “Go on. Try and win,” he invited.

Her hot mouth closed around his length as she took him eagerly into her oral cavern. Shisui released a quiet breath, his fingers raking gently through her curly tresses as her tongue lapped and swirled over his engorged member. He tilted his face back, soon groaning, his mind coming undone, the sensation of her head bobbing steadily up and down between his legs steering him closer and closer to the edge of euphoria. She drew back to kiss and suck at his balls, before returning her attention to his cock, her tongue following the path of the swollen ridges of veins beneath the skin. 

He hissed as he felt himself growing ever closer to release, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the warmth and wetness of her suctioning mouth, his fingers tightening in her hair. 

“Ah…” he sighed. “How wicked your tongue is…”

She hummed and continued to suck, the vibrations of her throat stimulating him further, causing his cock to twitch in her mouth. Abruptly his eyes flew open, realising that he had almost gotten carried away entirely. 

“Stop.” 

He felt the way her nails dug into his thighs in silent protest. Evidently she had hoped he would forget himself and allow her to finish him off with her mouth first. But he would give her no such satisfaction on this night. With great reluctance, she drew back, halting at his command.

Shisui curled his index finger, beckoning her close. She lifted her eyebrows and rose on her knees, leaning forward; he hardly required compulsion for _that._

When their faces were inches apart, he reached out to cup her full breasts, and teased, “Tell me again who will win today.”

She blinked at him. Every tryst they had, usually turned into a competition of who would pleasure whom first. Sometimes Shisui indulged her and let her win. More often than not, he secured victory, by virtue of his ocular gifts. If Pasithea begrudged him cheating, she certainly didn’t make it apparent. In the end the outcome was the same - both of them, collapsing in a tangled heap upon the bedsheets or wherever else it was they happened to make love, sated and flushed and breathless. 

“I will,” Pasithea answered boldly against his lips.

He reached up, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “You mean I will. Do you not?” He said lazily, holding her gaze steadily, raising an eyebrow at her expectantly.

“You rely on those eyes of yours to-”

“You mean I will,” he repeated. “Say it to me, wife.”

He watched in amusement as she stubbornly clenched her jaw. Stroking it gently with an index finger, he chuckled at her valiant attempt to resist his mind control.

“Impressive,” he began. “That is five whole seconds of resistance.”

“You will,” she finally blurted out, though it clearly irked her to admit such a thing.

He laughed and reached up to grip her upper arms. In a heart-beat he had thrown her back onto the bed, this time pinning her beneath him in a movement so swift, it made her head momentarily spin. 

“I rely on _only_ my eyes?” he murmured against her ear, sucking sensually on the lobe, before his head lowered to nibble at her neck. He clucked his tongue as if disappointed. “What about my lips?” They followed an erotic trail to her breasts, where he caught an erect nipple between his teeth, sucking on it as his hand kneaded the other, prompting her back to arch with pleasure. 

“What about my hands? Do they not pleasure you, also?” His fingers glided over her belly, slipped between her legs where his palm cupped her heated womanhood and he began to rub up against her, feeling that she was already wet, ready to receive him if he so chose to unite their bodies then. 

“Oh… they… they certainly… are skilled,” she mumbled.

Shisui smirked at her admission, but he was not done with his teasing. Her fingers fisted through his hair as his lips drifted lower, kissing over her navel. His hands then gripped her thighs and pried her legs apart. He heard Pasithea’s sharp intake of breath as he positioned his head between her legs, exhaling hotly against the sensitive skin of her vulva, causing tingles of anticipation to jolt through her.

“Husband-” she got out, pushing herself onto her elbows. 

“Lie down. You will keep still,” he commanded, and lowered his head, his hot, rough tongue licking along her slit. Pasithea’s eyelids fluttered shut as she collapsed back onto the bed and gave herself up to the sensation of her husband’s mouth pleasuring her, sucking and nibbling on her clit, lapping at her nectar until she felt she was ready to combust from the burning heat throbbing within her. Needy, appreciative moans tumbled from her lips, the coils of tension winding ever tighter in her lower belly as his proficient tongue probed her opening, until she felt herself nearing the edge, near delirious with the need for release.

She choked out his name when all at once he drew back, leaving her squirming and bereft. “Shisui-”

He swirled a fingertip along her inner thigh teasingly. A predator who had captured his prey precisely where he wanted her. “Hmm? Do you wish for me to continue?”

She gritted her teeth, looking down at him with hooded-eyes, her irises clouded with want. It enthralled him, knowing the power he held over her - a power she commanded just as proficiently over his own senses.

“Wife,” he drawled. “I cannot hear your answer.”

“Damn you,” she uttered.

He laughed in amusement. “Say please.” He scooted upwards, caging her between his arms, as he tilted his face toward hers. “Say: “Please husband. I concede defeat. I want you to ravage me.”” 

She clamped her mouth shut. His Sharingan flicked back onto her eyes, blazing into her hypnotically, and the words were falling from her lips a moment later.

“Please husband,” she whispered, as he positioned himself between her legs and she felt the helmet of his erect member prod against her aching opening, his lips hovering over her own. “I… concede defeat.” He kissed her slowly, tenderly, and slid slowly inside her, letting her feel every inch of him as he claimed what was his. He felt his throat constrict at the feel of her searing hot, pulsing, velvety walls stretching and closing around his throbbing length, accommodating him as if she had been molded for him and him alone. By Elysium she was everything he needed. His home was in her arms. 

Pasithea released another deep moan, reaching her hands around him, trailing them down his broad back, before digging her nails into his buttocks. “I want you…” she said in between impassioned kisses, “to _ravage_ me.”

“That’s better,” he whispered back, and thrust up hard into her. Faster and more forceful his movements steadily grew, causing his wife to pant with need. Her hands clawed down his back, leaving angry red scratch marks, urging him to own and dominate her body, to love her with the wildness and roughness she craved. Shisui liked the stinging pain of her nails breaking his skin and rewarded her by thrusting harder against her. Her toes curled in pleasure as she cried out his name, the word falling like a praying mantra from her kiss-swollen lips.

“Shisui! Shisui!”

His name was music on her lips, igniting his blood. His heart raced within his chest as he pounded into her, jarring the very four posts of their bed, feeling his thoughts unwind, his sole focus on the flushed woman writhing beneath him. Then he reached down to grip her calves, pushing her legs back, leaving her open to his ministrations and allowing him a deeper angle of penetration as he leaned his weight forward onto her, pinning her wrists to the bed, her legs drawn up onto his shoulders. His eyes held hers intently as he abruptly slowed in his rhythm, tantalising them both with the delicious friction of his movements. 

“Faster,” she panted pleadingly, breathlessly, fingers fisting the silken onyx sheets beneath them. “Husband.”

He thrust up into her once, hard, and paused, watching, riveted, as she squirmed in protest.

“Shisui,” she implored. “Do not torture me so. _Please.”_

“Since you asked so nicely…” he smirked - and proceeded to plough into her faster, rougher, harder once more, giving it to her in precisely the way he knew she enjoyed, the way that drove her to abandon all self-control. She gasped, her face contorted with pleasure, rocking in time to his rhythm, grinding up against him and clawing her nails down his chest as he released her wrists to grip onto her legs.

Just before they reached the pinnacle of ecstasy, Shisui reached down and flipped her onto her front, plunging into her from behind, a strong, steely arm wrapping around her midriff as he pressed the heat of his chest against her back and continued to ram into her. Harder, harder, _harder._

“Pasithea,” he breathed into her ear, and she felt the vibrations of his voice in the chest pressed like an iron-hot vice against her back. His gasping, moaning wife pushed desperately back against him, eager to find relief from the unbearable ache and tormenting tension pulsing within. 

Shisui gripped onto her chin, turning her head roughly to the left to capture her lips in a frenzied kiss before angling his head to clamp his lips onto the side of her neck sucking hard. Still gripping her face firmly between his fingers, his free hand slipped down between her legs to massage her bundle of nerves - and she screeched as she came undone less than a minute later, coating him with her wetness, her walls contracting and clenching around him - propelling him to his own sweet release. Pleasure exploded within his body, sending him spiralling up into the summit of rapture itself, and he groaned out her name as he rode out the waves of ecstasy, spilling his thick seed into her womb. 

She turned her head and kissed him passionately, basking in the warmth of the afterglow. He breathed heavily as he cut off the kiss, cupping her breasts, still not sated, craving yet more of her. They had not been interrupted yet - and he did not yet wish to leave the sanctuary of his chamber to face the dreary politics of the royal court beyond. 

“Tired, wife?” he whispered hotly into her ear.

“Barely,” she panted back, face aglow, her heart pounding against her rib-cage, her entire body tingling deliciously from the force of his affections. “You’ll have to do better than that.”

He chuckled, giving her only a minute to collect herself, before drawing out and pushing her onto her back once more.

“Good. Because I am not yet done with you,” he murmured against her lips, a hand moving to her throat. His fingers wrapped firmly around its base, a promise of untold passion as he kissed her deeply, his tongue swirling and sparring with hers for dominance.

Pasithea reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her husband’s heated body to crush down against hers, digging her nails into his broad, strong shoulders as she spread her legs apart and he slipped back inside her to begin their sensual dance of passion anew all over again.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Lots of love Em.

Shisui & Pathisea by Larskukka (https://larskukka.tumblr.com/)


End file.
